Spellbound
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: *Re-writing* The past needs to remain as such. But with Uchiha Itachi revolving around said past, Haruno Lynn needs to take a look back at who she was to move forward and become the woman she needs to be. Rated M for future chapters.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Naruto! I DO, however, own Haruno Lynn!

A/N: This is the unofficial/official story for Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Lynn. For more details, please read my profile page.

Spellbound Prologue

"Mommy, mommy! Look what I made!"

Hazel orbs turned their gaze away from the picture in front of them, putting it aside for just a moment.

Lynn Haruno, escaping the world of memories the moment she heard a voice, smiled at the bouncing green-eyed blonde girl before her.

"What is it, baby girl?"

"Look what I made all by myself!"

The young girl held up her cupped hands higher, letting her mother see her source of excitement.

In her delicate hands sat a small bird made entirely out of clay. Its wings resting on its body just like any other bird. Its legs perfectly shaped to carry the weight above them and the beak was smooth below hollowed eyes.

It was perfect, better then any first-timer could produce.

_She definitely takes after her father,_ the redhead smiled at the thought, seeing how happy her daughter was. She had every right to be; the design was flawless.

"Its wonderful, Kia, honey. Beautiful even."

The blonde girl's smile extended ear to ear at the compliment, bouncing more.

"Don't bounce too much, Kia. You might damage your beautiful art, un."

Both women looked over at the doorway to find Deidara's smiling face, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

The smile on Lynn's face only grew at the sight of her blonde lover, her heart beating softly.

Kia pouted slightly at her father's words.

"I'm being extra careful with it, Daddy! See? It doesn't have any cracks or anything!"

Chuckling, Deidara walked into the room, placing his hand on his daughter's head.

"I see that, princess. But I'm just telling you to be careful. Art is precious, un."

Kia just smiled and giggled. "You always say that, Daddy!"

Lynn smiled as she watched father and daughter interact. Not only did Kia look like her father, but also she inherited the love for act and clay and the ability to combine the two. It was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes, sniffling but faked a cough to cover it up.

How in the world did life come to this? She wasn't complaining, far from it. It was just the one question that baffled her since that rainy day.

"Your father is right, Kia, honey. Something as precious as your creation should be held onto tightly."

"Not you too Mommy!" Kia whined and pouted, which, in her parent's eyes, only made her look more adorable.

"Kia, your late for your chakra training."

The young blonde girl's eyes went wide when she heard her half-sister's, now sensei, voice.

"I'm sorry, Saya-oniisama!"

Saya, who just laughed with a smile at her sister's innocence, waved off Kia's tardiness.

"Don't worry about it. But don't think we're skipping it today."

"Aw!" Once more, Kia pouted, making Saya laugh as she spotted the bird.

Well, that explained why she was late.

The same thought that ran across Lynn's thoughts ran across Saya's: Kia was definitely the daughter of the explosion master.

Lynn turned her attention to her older daughter. "Saya, don't push Kia too much today. Even that small bird contains a great amount of chakra."

"I know, Mother." Saya replied, wrapping her arm around Kia, who smiled.

Lynn enjoyed the sight before her.

Even though Saya looked like her father, with her pale skin, golden yellow snake eyes, and black hair, she got her mother's attitude and personality. That, and an intense hatred for Orochimaru. His name alone was taboo to the two women.

As Kia and Saya chatted amongst themselves, no doubt about their training periods, Lynn couldn't help but be reminded of her own sister. They were so close back when life was easier. And now…far away didn't begin to cover it.

"Lynn? Lynn, you still with me on this planet, un?"

Shaking her head and blinking a few times, the redhead realized her daughters were gone already. When did they leave?

Glancing over to her bedside dresser, she smiled.

Kia had left her clay bird.

"She made that for you." Deidara said beside her.

"What a caring talented daughter we have." Lynn sighed, seeing the picture she had set aside out of the corner of her eye.

"You miss him, don't you?" Deidara asked, even though he already knew the obvious answer.

Lynn didn't answer, taking the photo into her hands once more. She knew her silence spoke for her as she stared at the black-eyed longhaired shinobi she was standing next to.

How could she not miss Itachi? They had so much history together; she, to this day, still couldn't believe he was gone. Even staring at this one picture she had of them was hard. She could feel her eyes start to water, but she bit her lip to fight the tears back.

Sighing softly, Deidara placed his arms around his lover, letting her head fall onto his shoulder, trying to consol her the best he could. He didn't understand why she put herself through this.

If thinking about Itachi hurt so much, then why do it? To let out the tears she fought so hard to contain? Or was it something more then that? Something deeper that Deidara didn't know about?

"Want to talk about it?" He asked softly. He figured that if Lynn got everything off her chest, she would feel better. She had kept it all bottled up for long enough.

"It's too long of a story, Dei." Lynn said, her voice soft as she sniffled, wiping away the tears. "I don't think you want to hear about my boring, upsetting life."

Deidara's blue eyes went wide for a moment and, for a brief second, actually felt jealous of the late Uchiha.

He had known Lynn his whole life and no doubt knew more about her then Deidara did.

Without even thinking about it, he took Lynn's hand into his and pressed his lips to hers.

The kunoichi had to admit she was caught off guard, her heard skipping a beat. But, as Deidara's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, she felt more then just relaxed.

Her arms snaked around his neck, his tongue sliding across her own. A soft moan escaped her throat, her cheeks the same color as her hair.

The blonde's hand slipped up Lynn's back, laying her back onto the pillows, his body now hovering above her.

When the kiss finally parted, both sets of lungs were begging for air, both smiling up at each other.

"Lynn," Deidara spoke gently. "I don't care just how "upsetting" or "boring" your life is. I want to know everything. Don't spare any details."

Lynn was surprised by what she heard. She knew Deidara never liked Itachi so she was trying to spare his feelings.

Her and the Uchiha had a much closer part then everyone thought. And she didn't want to see Deidara upset because of it. Plus, even thinking about Itachi was hard enough for the redhead. She didn't know how her emotions would get if she actually talked about him.

Deidara, seeing the battle in his lover's eyes, sighed as he kissed her on the cheek, getting up off their bed.

"When you're ready, you can come talk to me, ok?" He smiled.

Lynn smiled back and nodded, whispering a small thank you as he exited the bedroom.

When the door was shut, she opened up a dresser drawer and pulled out a brown book with a dark purple ribbon tied around it. Softly, she untied it and placed the ribbon aside.

This had been her old journal back when she lived in Konoha…back when her and Itachi were the talk of the village.

As she cracked it open, she smiled, her eyes skimming over her words on the slightly faded page.

Where to start was certainly the question…


End file.
